Your Light Is Ultraviolet
by stella brillare
Summary: "Beckett sighed as she stood up from her chair. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into with Castle, but a smile crept across her face nonetheless. Whatever it was, it was sure as hell going to be worth it." One-shot for now.


She couldn't help but smile as she walked down the side-walk of New York. The crisp autumn air was always a favorite of hers. She loved how it wasn't too cold, but it wasn't scorching hot. She loved the reds and oranges she saw on the trees lining certain areas of the city. It was by far one of her favorite times of the year.

She didn't walk to work often, only when there wasn't a case, the weather was nice, and she for some strange reason woke up in time to shower, make breakfast, and get herself ready for the day. Today was one of those days. She even, by some miracle, managed to get her dishes done.

She put her hands in the pockets of the black leather jacket she was wearing and let out a huff of air as she waited for the light to change so that she could cross the street. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this is where she needed to be, what she needed to be doing. So why did she feel like she was doing wrong?

She looked up as she heard the shuffle of little feet stop beside her. She let out a light "hi" as the little blonde girl looked up at her with big blue eyes and a smile. She was wearing a pink knit sweater with dark blue jeans. Her hair was up in pigtails and she clung to her mothers hand. It reminded Kate of herself when she was little and would take walks with her mom. Except, she hardly ever wore pink. She wore blues and reds.

She crossed the street quickly, looking down at her feet as she did so. Stepping onto the curb, she pulled her phone out of the back pocket of the dark wash jeans she was wearing, unlocking it and reading the new text message she got. She rolled her eyes as she read it, it had become a habit of hers, even when no one can see that she's doing it. She locked her phone so as to not pocket-dial anyone, and put her hand back in the pockets of her jacket.

As she got closer to her destination, she started to get butterflies in her stomach, and that never happened to her. She was so confused with herself, why she felt so different about everything, and why it all happened so suddenly. Although, she wasn't sure that it was sudden, now that she actually started to think about it. Maybe it was always bound to happen, and everything in the past four years had just been building up to it.

She turned the corner as a gust of wind whipped her hair against her face. This was one of the things that she loved about the season, the wind. It let the smells from central park drift through the entire city.

She grabbed the handle of the door hesitantly and walked inside. It was around nine, so most people would be there already and she hoped to herself that Castle wouldn't be there, but knowing him, he would. Ever since she got that text message from her it reassured her that he was surely going to be there.

_"People at coffee shops smell weird."_ was all it said, and she didn't even bother to reply because hated people who were too busy on their phones to pay attention to where they were going and she vowed not to become one of them. Ever.

She walked into the elevator, hitting the button with the floor number where she needed to go without even really looking at them. She had been in this elevator more times than she could even count, she knew where the buttons were by heart.

When the doors opened, she walked out of the elevator and headed towards her desk, the sound of her black heels clicking on the hard floor. She sat down in her chair, waving to her team, Detectives Ryan and Espositio, and by no surprise, Castle was there, too.

She sat down, letting out a large breath of air, putting her phone on her desk as she did. She started her computer up and pulled out a file from her desk drawer and set off to work on her paperwork, or at least, she intended to, but then Castle walked over and sat by her desk.

"Good morning, detective." he said with a cheery tone.

"Castle, why don't you just go home? We don't have a case right now, and maybe I can actually get some paperwork done." She told him, not looking up.

"There's nothing to do at home. Alexis is at school and my Mother is with some of her acting students."

"So, sitting here, watching me do paperwork is better than, I don't know, finishing your book?" She tapped her pen on her desk as she looked up at him.

"Pretty much. At least here I have something attractive to stare at." Castle refuted, leaning back in "his" chair.

"That is incredibly creepy." the detective told him as she looked back down at her paperwork. Castle didn't miss the smile that came across her face, even though she tried to hide it with her hair.

"Alright then. I'll go home and you can stay here doing paperwork." he stood up, pulling his phone out. He walked to the elevator, and within a minute, he was gone. Kate heard her phone vibrate on the desk, and she glanced over at it, picking it up, seeing another message from castle. She unlocked her phone, and once again, opened the new message.

_"I like your jacket. You should wear it tonight." _

She took a breath and typed in her reply.. _"Tonight?"  
><em>

It took about three minutes for him to reply to her, but when she heard her phone vibrate, she looked up from her paperwork and opened the message.  
><em>"i'm taking you out again tonight." <em>

_"We've been out every night this week. But, okay." _She locked her phone, setting it in the drawer of her desk so that she might be able to focus on getting her paperwork done. Without disruptions of distractions.

Ten minutes later, she decided that she needed some coffee, she still hadn't been able to let her mind focus fully on her work. She had been wondering what she and Castle were. They went out ever night for the past week, and in most cases, that would pretty much mean they were together, but this was Castle she was thinking about. Beckett sighed as she stood up from her chair. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into with Castle, but a smile crept across her face nonetheless. Whatever it was, it was sure as hell going to be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what that was, free-writing, really. (:<strong>


End file.
